conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
General Eiln
"There's nothing to fight for, it's already dead, and this is the world coming down on your head." -Down On My Head, by Yellowcard The Elven General During the Haram War. (E-iln) a Zealous individual based around Vengeance and hate. =Appearance= Blond, 6'4, blue eyes, thin. =Weapons= Primarily wielded a longsword. =Fighting Style= He tended to use fire magic to immolate and sear his enemies. When forced he used his sword in long sweeping motions. =Allies and Enemies= Enemy of Karldin il'Ren, obviously. His most notable close ally was Soterien. =Character= Eiln had great personal charisma, giving him the loyalty and respect of his men, and a good amount of pull with the Elven people. On the other hand, Eiln was a bit of a psycho, and would occasionally run around Haram villages massacring people. This was something of a contradiction, and he kept it secret from his men. Eiln was a tortured soul at heart. He had problems. =Biography= Eiln was born in a small village along the northern end of the Kridea-Elven Provinces border. He lived a quiet life until the age of 16 when a group of Human bandits attacked his village and burned down its central tree. He watched as his family was brutally raped and murdered. Only he and his older sister survived, the latter of whom remained traumatized and stood as a constant reminder of what he was going to fight against. WIP As tensions built against the Empire, Elin took advantage of this opportunity and began to preach to his fellows. Some joined him, others turned away in disgust at his radical ways. As the war began, the Elves had few generals with enough skill to turn aside the Haram assaults and sheer numbers were often employed just to hold the enemy off. Recognised already as a leader, Eiln was given command of Illuthai armies in Kridea. He lead them through a series of victories at Onbar Bridge, Ahad, Ishmir, and Salej Hill. Although his forces were decimated at the latter and his foe was able to claim a phyrric victory he returned a hero and put his abilities to use on the Katarian front only a month later. At one point his men broke through the border and into the Katarian countryside proceeding to loot and burn many Noble estates and summer homes, causing the Imperial upper class much grief. He even began to siege Oruin though this venture failed miserably. Eventually this assault too was thrown back and the defenses repaired. Realizing that he couldn't push directly into Imperial territory, Eiln looked for alternatives first attempting to ally with the Duskan to the south and later the Buskan in the north. Unfortunately for Eiln, both of these plans ended in utter failure until his discovery of the Pass of Despair through the imprisoned Prince-heir Evestin Tir'Sen. Leading a massive Illuthai force through the pass Eiln took the province of Avon, and the Empire as a whole, entirely by surprise. Avon, previously shielded from the conflict by the seemingly impenetrable Granite Mountains was wholly devastated. Here Eiln was given the chance to fully release his anger on his enemies and wrought death and destruction with each mile taken. Eventually the Imperial Legions rallied and destroyed Eiln as well as his armies but his legacy of fire will never be forgotten. =Quotes= "The Haram have grown too big, and too proud. Therefore it is our duty as the greatest people on Kaile to destroy them! They have killed our people in the thousands and put our armies to shame!Let them pay for that as they payed us! The Haram Empire shall fall, be it in a month or five years!" "The flame is the ultimate weapon with which to cleanse." ''"Some like to claim that i'd rather curse the darkness than light a candle. They are right. I will not light a mere candle, I WILL CREATE AN INFERNO!" '' Category: Kaile Category: Kailean Characters Category: Haram War Characters